All is Fair in Love and Hate
by PrEeN
Summary: Sakura always new she was betrothed, but when she finds out who, things start to get crazy. And then there's her best friend. But is he only a best friend?
1. No Need For Introductions

Hello readers! How are all of you? Good? Great. Well I am back with a new story called :read below:. But I would just like to make a note that I am not the only writer of this story. And I would also like to add that I am a complete and utter idiot and that someone should shoot me now and put me out of my misery! PLEASE DO IT! But as I was saying I will not be the only writer of this fic. When I know her pen name I will post it up, GEE! I am a great co-writer, I don't even no her own name! I feel like such an asshole rite now! Ok it is hyperactive cookies so you better all go and read her fic! Except her name isn't actually blue or underlined. I am such a duffus! And sorri to my beautiful fantabulous Kaijuu who I said was going to write this. Again I am an absolute MORON!. By the way everyone should check out her stories, they are great! Well I won't hold you up for too long so enjoy!

Summary: Sakura always new she was betrothed, but when she finds out who, things start to get crazy. And then there's her best friend. But is he only a best friend?

Disclaimer: We do not own any of this!

All is Fair in Love and War.

Chapter 1: No Need for introductions.

Marriage: A legal bond of matrimony between a male and a female; A male and a female bound together by matrimonial love.

This was true in most cases. Girl meets boy. It's love at first sight, they get married have children and live happily ever after. That is what is supposed to happen. Rather clichéd but who am I to complain? Like every other girl I was hoping for just that to happen. Waiting for the right guy to come along and sweep me off my feet, but instead I got Li. Asia's infamous playboy. Don't get me wrong, Li is attractive, smart, talented, rich and famous but he is also arrogant, stubborn, sleazy and annoying. And then there was Eriol. Sweet, caring, GORGEOUS Eriol. My dream guy and also one of my best friends.

For any other woman, married life with Li Syaoran would be a dream come true but for me it is a nightmare…

All my life I had known that I was to be betrothed through an arranged marriage but my father had never really said when or who it was. I trusted my dad and his judgement more than anyone else's beside my best friend Tomoyo's. You may think that arranged marriages are a little old fashioned but that is how my mother and father got married and I have been told that my betrothal is heir to the top advertising company in Asia, as ours is the second if the heirs to both companies get married then the companies shall merge which would benefit both companies. A big sacrifice on my behalf I know, but I was willing to do anything to help the company and my dad.

So one day I came home and dad told me that I was to meet my husband to be. I agreed and the next day we went to the most expensive restaurant in Japan to meet the mysterious man.

One of the waiters came to greet us, as we were regulars, and he pulled out my seat for me before I sat down.

"Thank you, Komino," I thanked politely. He flashed his magnificent smile at me as he walked away.

I heard a cell phone ring and realised that it was my fathers, I frowned, knowing that he would probably have to leave. My dad was always busy with the business but I knew that he had to do it.

"Sorry honey. They urgently need me at the office. I hope everything goes well, I will see you tonight" He kissed me on the fore head and waved to me as he left the restaurant.

I waited impatiently for the next 10 minutes; patience had never been one of my virtues. I looked down at my watch to check the time and when I looked back up amber eyes met me unpleasantly.

"May I help you?" I asked harshly, hinting for him to leave, for the boy who had sat down across from me was none other than Li Syaoran.

"There must be some mistake, the waiter said that the girl I was supposed to meet was very pretty. I must be at the wrong table" He smirked, knowing that this would get under my skin.

My face screwed up into a scowl as I growled. Most people would have been surprised by his actions but I wasn't. You see, Li and I went to College together and we were, annoyingly in all the same classes. I despised him then and despise him and his annoying comments now.

"Get lost. I'm waiting for someone" My voice came out raspy.

"Well I am too, and this is my table so why don't YOU get lost," He countered.

"I was here first, go find another table!" I pouted, glaring at him.

He glared back at me and we just sat there for a few minutes glaring at each other. Li twitched slightly and got up out of his chair with out saying a word. He walked over to the man at the front desk and asked his something. By the look on Li's face, I could tell that what he had been told was good news. He soon returned to the table and sat down silently with a huge grin on his face.

My nose scrunched up in irritation. "What are you smiling about?"

His smile grew wider if that were possible and his face appeared to glow. And I am not sure but I think that for what he said next, time stood still or slowed down.

"The person you are waiting here for is me" The words came out of his mouth so casually that I thought I was going to vomit as he took a sip out of the glass of water that had 'magically' appeared in front of him.

It took a few minutes for my mind to process the information that it had so recently been given. Suddenly there was a scream. A mental scream, it was so ear piercing, so dreadful and I could have sworn that everyone in the room had heard it.

My breathing increased and I started to inhale and exhale like I was about to give birth. I tried to calm myself down but did a pretty hopeless job. While this was happening, Li just sat back with a huge grin on his face, I wanted to punch him.

"Wha..what, how…wh-why!" I stuttered as I began to shake.

"Look, I don't know. You think I wanted this?" His chair wobbled a little bit from under him and for a second I thought that he was going to fall off.

"From the look on your face, yes".

"Don't flatter yourself" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Believe me, if I was trying to flatter myself I would've chosen a much better suitor" I could feel my stomach churning and I felt like I was going to throw up, either from the drink or the news I was receiving. "But how could this… wh-why, Oh God" And this time was going to throw up. I quickly got up and ran to the toilets at the back of the restaurant. My head hung over the sink as the vile liquid spewed out of my mouth. My shoulders sunk back in relief once it stopped.

"Feeling better?" I heard the smug voice answer from behind me.

My head shot up for a second and I suddenly felt faint. "What a you doing in the women's rest room?"

"On the contrary Ms. Li, what are you doing in the men's rest room?" My eyes widened and I felt that I was going to throw up again. 'God dammit! Could he get any smugger!'

Please r+r and stay tuned for the next instalment of :Read above: which Hyperactive cookies will be writing.

Until Next Time

Adios

Li and Amii!


	2. Yelan Li: The Barbie?

All Is Fair in Love and Hate

Chapter 2: Yelan Li: The barbie?

By PrEeN and hyperactive cookies

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

OK, everyone… chappie 2 is finally up. I'm really sorry about the wait, but my internet has been stuffed for the past 2 weeks. Very depressing. Anyway, since you've had to wait so long, let's get on with it.

hyperactive cookies

Disclaimer: CCS Not ours. Got it? Good.

I knew I shouldn't have told Eriol and Tomoyo yet. But stupid me! I told them; yesterday, when they came over. The conversation went something like this:

Eriol: "I'll kill the bastard!"

Tomoyo: "I can't believe it! You poor thing!"

Me: "Shut up, guys! Get over it!"

It was actually quite hilarious… coz it came out like this; "I'll kill my shut up! Believe it! You bastard, get off her!" But that's another story.

Anyway… so eventually we all shut up and sat in silence for 5 minutes. Then we all started talking at once.

"You go first," Eriol said to me.

I knew that I had to at least try to get along with Li, for my dad's sake. I just didn't know if I could stand Li for that long.

"The only thing you guys can do about this is accept it, ok?" I crossed my fingers behind my back and gritted my teeth as I said the next bit, "I have… And I'm sure he isn't as bad as he seems…"

But how wrong I was.

The next morning I was woken at 5:30 am to the sound of my mobile ringing. I groggily picked up my phone and saw that it was an 'unknown' number calling. I silently cursed whoever it was.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone.

"Sakura, my darling!"

I groaned. It was my charming fiancé.

"Sweetie! How unexpected! It brings me so much joy to hear your loving voice so early in the morning," I replied sarcastically.

"That's nice. Hurry up and get yourself presentable, wench. My mother has arranged a lunch with you and your father today at our mansion, so that we can all get to know each other."

"How positively delightful."

"Isn't it just," he replied. He was about to hang up when I stopped him.

"How did you get this number?"

He muttered something about minding my own business, then hung up.

And so that day I met Yelan Li. And what a self-righteous little bitch she was.

"Sakura! How much you've grown!" Yelan said as she hugged me, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" She was so fake that she would have rivalled even Barbie's plastic-ness.

"You look so beautiful!" She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're very gracious to say so, Mrs. Li," I replied politely, "Thank you."

"Oh, don't call me Mrs. Li, dear. Call me Yelan. It makes me feel younger. And it might be a little confusing in the future when we'll both be Mrs. Li!" She said the last bit with a conniving and almost evil look on her face.

"Of course."

Then she sighed, "And think of all the little grandchildren," she said dreamily, "Dear, I expect you to be almost permanently pregnant once you're married. I want lots of grandchildren. I also want my Xiao Lang to be sexually satisfied, of course."

"Of cour- NANI!" Syaoran and I both said the last bit in unison.

She and my father laughed loudly. A butler announcing that lunch was ready interrupted them.

As we entered the huge dinning room Yelan nudged my back and whispered icily in my ear, "I wasn't kidding."

I had to sit next to Syaoran during dinner, and father and Yelan chatted and laughed like old friends such as themselves do. So I was left with only my sweetheart to talk to.

"So…" my fiancé said conversationally, "Do you like stuff?"

"No."

"I thought as much. You do seem like a very boring person," he said with a smirk. I resisted the urge to slap him. It was hard work, but I did it. Aren't you proud?

"Actually, Mr. Li, I have many interests, but 'stuff' isn't one of them," I replied calmly and imperiously.

He raised one eyebrow at me, then continued eating. The rest of the evening went by pretty much like that. He asked me a question, I replied, he insulted me, I defended myself and occasionally insulted back.

Our lovely visit soon came to an end, however. THANK GAWD!

Yelan hugged me goodbye, and gave father a kind of sisterly peck on the cheek. Father went to get the car from the expansive Li garage. Syaoran and I weren't even going to say good-bye when suddenly Yelan said, "Xiao Lang, give Sakura a kiss good-bye!" she told him.

He pecked me on the cheek, then pulled a disgusted face that his mother couldn't see.

"I said kiss, not peck!"

He brushed his lips past mine. He was getting pissed off, "Was that any better, mother?" he asked angrily.

"Not really, but it will do," she said. I told you she was an evil woman.

Yes. That was it. I'm sorry if it was crap and really boring. Just remember that you chose to read it… I didn't force, threaten or blackmail you…too much.

Buh bai!

hyperactive cookies

PS: Please not that I wrote this in about 3 hours, so that's why it is so short. I was in a hurry to send it to Hayles.


	3. Oh the Joy of Pet Names!

All is Fair in Love and Hate.

By Hyperactive cookies and PrEeN.

Chapter 3: Oh the Joy of Pet Names!

Hate: n, great dislike or aversion, to dislike greatly. The emotion that is felt when you greatly dislike something/someone.

Looking back on the circumstances that Li Syaoran has pissed me off, which is why I hate him, I come to wonder why he has not been 'mysteriously' murdered. And the fact that he is an extremely arrogant arsehole doesn't help his case at all. He is digging himself an enormous hole, even if he is one of the most powerful men in Asia.

One of the many annoying things about Mr. Li is that he always seems to take the things that I want. For instance: if I go to the shopping centre and want to buy a carton of milk and there is only one left, he will 'conveniently' come out of nowhere and take it. Then he'll turn around and give me this really smug look and I just want to strangle him! But see it doesn't just happen with milk. It happens with fruit, clothes? Sanitary items… by the way I have no idea WHY he would need them. Wait a minute… I knew it!

But that is not the only reason I hate Li Syaoran. This feud goes all the way back to high school. He went out with like all my best friends and of corse broke their hearts. They all knew that he was cheating on them but they all claimed that 'they had fallen in love with him'! Who would fall in love with that annoying waist of skin! Also he always used to try and beat me at everything! And he usually did! Except in gymnastics and cheerleading. HA! I'd like to see that! Actually there is this one time that I caught him in the gym after school and he was doing ballet! Tights, leotard the whole shebang! I think that his MALE teacher was trying to make a move on him as well. Well you can imagine me, being the evil, 'wanting to kill Li' type, I mean when I saw something like this I couldn't just keep it a secret could I? That would just be depriving the world of amusement. Well I ran to get Tomoyo and caught it all on film. I didn't actually end up doing anything with it because I thought that me seeing him in tights was punishment enough. But I still have that tape… hehe. Actually, now that I think about it, till this day I don't think that he knows I saw him!

A thought just occurred to me. I have no plan whatsoever for what to do about this 'Syaoran issue'. Will we get married and then get it annulled and tell our parents that we tried, will they even let us? Will we be married for a few years and then get a divorce or will we put up with it and be 'happily' married for the rest of our lives and have kids together. Could I really live in a loveless marriage?

I here you asking 'what is so good about this Eriol guy'? Well firstly he is funny, nice caring, sweet and not to mention drop dead gorgeous! Every time I had my heart broken, every time something bad happened to me, he was always there for me.

Although Tomoyo is my bestest and oldest friend and was good at comforting me as well, Eriol is her but something nice for me to look at. Not that Tomoyo isn't nice to look at, I'm just not into that kind of thing. Not that there's anything wrong with that!

I think I have justified my feelings enough for one day.

And so here I am packing my bags because my fiancé can not keep his big mouth shut. So onto the meeting that me and my 'lovely' fiancé had with my mother-in-law and my father.

**Flashback.**

We were having a reasonably bearable lunch, the barbie hadn't said anything to really get up my nose YET and same goes with the other annoying thing attached to me, until Yelan went and made an absurd suggestion.

"Since you two are betrothed I think it would be more convenient if you live together" I couldn't believe this woman. Who the hell did she think she was, organising our living arrangements? I was so close to strangling her and I think that for the whole 2 minutes that I didn't say anything I had my mouth open the whole time. I then felt a sharp pain in my left thigh.

"Ow!" I cursed rubbing my leg. I turned my head to Li and glared at him. He was giving me one of his trademark smirks.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face, nothing is going to happen…" He suddenly bit his lip and urged me to cover up my mistake. "…nothing that is suitable to talk about in this conversation that is…" I recovered and laughed nervously.

There was an uncomfortable silence and then I found myself thanking Syaoran for he cleared his throat and began to talk. " I think that is a great idea don't you Sakura?" He glanced over top me and once again I started curding him.

I clenched my teeth so hard that it felt as if they were about to fall right out of my jaw. "Yes just great, honey" I then put on the fakest smile I had ever given in my life, while clenching my teeth might I add.

End Flashback 

We finished off the lunch with little interruptions while I thought of the many different ways I could murder Yelan Li.

I put the last item into the bag that I had to bring to Syaorans. I looked around at my empty room. The moving van had come earlier that day and taken all my draws and such to Li's house.

I picked up my bag and carried it; more like dragged it, down stairs. Tomoyo, Eriol and I have been living together ever since we started College. We all finished college about 3 years ago and now at 25 I was moving out, hopefully only temporarily though.

I dumped my bag at the bottom of the staircase and sighed deeply. "When the crap is that baka going to get here?"

"Settle down Saku-chan. I am sure that Li-san will be here soon!" Tomoyo comforted walking out of the kitchen with a warm smile on her face.

As if on cue there were two car horn sounds. "Typical Li. Doesn't even come in and help…" I began, mumbling under my breath.

"You rang my Darling?" Syaoran hyped, suddenly appearing by my side. I wanted to punch his lights out for calling me that.

I glanced at him in surprised annoyance. "What? How the hell? How did you get in here?" I stumbled. He lifted his finger ready to answer me before I interrupted him. "You know what? I don't want to know" I held up my hand in his face to tell him that the conversation was over, picked up my bag and walked to the door.

I strode out the door, lugging the enormous bag behind me, and over to Lis' car. It was a clean forest green (AN: How typical?) GT, and the shininess of it made me want to get it really dirty!

I opened the boot and attempted to put my humongous bag in. Li, being the gentleman he is, saw me struggling and just stood there chuckling to himself. 'Bastard' I cursed.

"What the fricking hell do you think your giggling about? Come and help me!" I shouted, giving him the best glare I could while trying to hoist the bag into the boot.

He casually strode over and lifted it in and closed the boot. I brushed off my hands. "Job well done, TO ME!"

Tomoyo ran up behind me and through her arms around my throat. " Moyo, need air… can't breath" I choked out grabbing her hands and trying to pull her off me.

She released me slightly and apologised. "Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just that I can't believe that your leaving!".

"Tomoyo! We're still going to see each other!" I stated helplessly.

"I know but… YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"It's ok Tomoyo" I comforted, patting her head. "I have to go now but I will call you tonight"

"Ok" She sobbed stepping back.

Eriol then stepped forward. My heart started beating rapidly as he rapped me up in a warm embrace. " I'm really going to miss you Sakura-san, but as the man here I have to put on a brave face" His heavenly voice said.

I reluctantly let go and walked into the car (AN: Not literally!). I put my seat belt on and wound my window down. Syaoran followed my actions and started the car.

As he backed out Tomoyo and Eriol started waving and I waved back. "YOU LOOK AFTER SYAORAN! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Eriol yelled, his protective side kicking in.

As much as I didn't want to admit, I knew that Eriol was only saying that because he thought of me as a sister not a girl friend. But I can hope can't I?

Tomoyo followed the car out of the drive way and a bit down the road until the car got to fast for her. I reached out the window and waved. I watched their figures in the rear-view mirror slowly diminish. They were gone. Now to start my new temporary life with Li Syaoran.

After we arrived at Li's house, or may I say mansion, I decided to go for a walk into town. I felt the mid-spring breeze through my hair and the scent of cherry blossoms floated along with it.

Some idiot teenager came speeding past in a v8 and I followed the car with my eyes going back as I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

" I am so sorry" The smooth voice apologised.

"No it is totally my fault" I replied pulling myself away from them so I could see their face.

I stood there in shock when I realised that the man standing in front of me was one of my high school friends. "Kilik!" I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" He lifted one of his tan hands and ran it through his jet black spiky hair.

"Wow! I haven't seen you for years! What have you been up to?" I asked staring at his handsome features.

"Well I got into the law school that I applied for and now I'm a lawyer!" He stated placing his hands by his sides.

"Wow! That's great! How about you and Kimiko? You still together?" I asked but then regretted it seeing his bright blue eyes turn shadowy.

"Well actually no she cheated on me " His voice was now a near whisper. "But enough about me, how about you?" He was now trying to sound cheerful.

"Well actually…" I started before he glanced at his watch.

"Oh I am so sorry Sakura but I have to go but would you like to talk over dinner?" He offered.

'I wonder if Syaoran will mind? Stuff him, we're just friends' I thought and agreed on a time and place.

"See you then Sakura!" He waved back to me.

"Bye!"

I finished my walk and went back 'home'.

Back at Syaorans' house.

Syaorans' pov.

As Sakura stepped into the house I ran up to her and greeted her. "Hello Honey" I gave her my best cheeky smile, I was having fun with this pet names things.

"Oh hi", "Don't call me that!" She replied very unenthusiastic and then scowled at me.

"What do you mean 'oh hi'? If we are going to be husband and wife I need more than that! And at least I'm trying!" I said trying to put on a sad face.

"Oh puh-lease your loving this aren't you? Besides I didn't want this so why should I have to try and make this work?" Sakura asked walking straight past me.

I followed her. "For our parents sake" I stated simply. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Fine"

"And another thing you can't be calling me Li in public if we're to look happy" I smirked as I knew I was going to get my way. "Try something like dear or honey." I chuckled.

"There is no way that I am calling you that in public! I don't want other people to know that we are 'together'!" Sakura stamped her foot on the ground and pouted cutely.

"Oh contraire, my dear. Our marriage will be on the front of every magazine soon enough" I looked at her matter-of-factly.

She let out a loud sigh and I thought she was going to blow. "Well I'm going out tonight" She stated quickly and continued to walk past me.

"Oh no you are not!" I corrected, a little angrily, blocking her way.

"Yes I am! You can't stop me!"

"With who?" I could feel my jealousy build up inside, at least I think it was jealousy?

"Kilik."

"I can't read your mind. Who's that?"

"None of your business!" Sakura turned her head away from me and pointed her nose to the ceiling.

"Since I am your husband-to-be I think I have a right to know!"

"Fine it is a guy that I used to go to high school with"

"What? Absolutely not! You are not going out to dinner with a guy I don't know!" I shouted.

"I think I am. What's the matter? A little jealous?" Sakura smirked and stared at me with her burning emerald eyes.

" No" I lied. "I just don't think that it is suitable for you to be going out with other boys!"

"Too bad I'm going!" Sakura then marched up the stairs and into her room.

"Dammit" I cursed. "Sakura 1, Syaoran 0."

To Be Continued…

Well everyone sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience! Tell us what you think about this chapter and hyperactive cookies will be with you for the next chapter!

R+R please!

Love Li and Amii!


	4. A Good Day with Friends

**All is Fair in Love and Hate**

By PrEeN and hyperactive cookies. 

Chapter 4: A Good Time With Friends

**Onerous; **(oh-ne-rus) _adjective._Burdensome.

Onerous. Mr. Syaoran Li is completely and utterly onerous. It is now official. He is also pig-headed, possessive, an idiot, insulting, very easily detestable, irritating, immature, quite frankly disgusts me, and is a really good kisser.

Hang on, where did that come from?

Well in order for you to get some understanding of what made me come to this conclusion, albeit grudgingly, but still willingly, I need to re-count the events of Friday night, when I went out Kilik. Let us begin.

I got to the restaurant we were meeting at 15 minutes late, cursing myself and my inability to choose my own wardrobe, as well as my tendency to not wear a watch. Looking through the window I saw Kilik sitting at a table near the entrance, partly obscured by a pot plant. That made me giggle for some reason. Gawd, I'm retarded.

Anyway, just as I was about to go inside, a certain brown haired and amber- eyed baka caught my eye. Sitting in a cosy little booth, he was, with some blonde woman with big boobs. That awful, arrogant, chauvinistic individual just had to have the last word about everything. Argh! He makes me so mad!

I walked into the restaurant feeling significantly less amiable than I had before, and sat down in front of Kilik with a mumbled, "Hi."

He wasn't the slightest bit put off, which, looking back, I'm grateful for, but at the time it infuriated me.

"I'm so sorry about rushing off earlier, Sakura," he said with a charming smile, which pacified me slightly, "I was on the way to a meeting. But allow me to make it up to you," he reached for my hand and kissed it. The nerve of that guy! I snatched my hand away, and he gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I replied with an apologetic smile, "I really need to get myself a watch, don't I?" He gave me a tight smile, obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable now, but I pretended not to notice.

"So, tell me about what you've been doing over the last couple of years." I flashed a dazzling smile, determined to have a good time this evening, even if it was just to spite Li. I mean, honey-darling-buttercup-pumpkin. Ick.

"Well, Kimiko and I went to law school together…" his voice sounded strained, "but she pulled out when we broke up." he gave an ironic smile at the next part, "It turned out that she had cheated on the exams to get in, and had been taking my notes and duplicating my assignments, using a thesaurus to re-word things."

He made a funny face, screwing up his face and grimacing at the same time. I placed my hand over his and patted it in what I hoped was a friendly, comforting way. I didn't want to give him any more ideas, and I hoped that he had gotten the picture from my earlier, um, response.

Suddenly a tall man with an imitation Hitler moustache and fancy waiter uniform walked over to the table, cutting off the conversation.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked us in a nasally voice, giving us a bored look.

Grabbing the menu, I quickly glanced at it and pointed to something. Kilik took his time, and the waiter and I shared exasperated looks while he wasn't looking.

"I'll have a glass of your best white, too, thanks," I added before the waiter left. He gave me a small smile and nodded. "Certainly, ma'am."

"So where were we?" Kilik asked with a smile. The interruption had restored his confidence.

"We were talking about what you've been doing over the last couple of years."

"So we were! Well, that was really all that I've been doing. I'm a lawyer now, so I'm living pretty comfortably. Just need to put in a bit of hard work," he told me with a smile, "What about you?"

"I'm working at Dad's company at the moment. I went to university and everything before that. I'm living with Tomoyo and Eriol, remember them?" I wasn't planning on telling him about my latest adventures. He scowled when I mentioned Eriol's name. They had never gotten along, those two. I've never understood why.

"Yeah, I do. How are they?"

"Great! I could never ask for two better friends! Tomoyo has her own business set up now. Designing clothes. She's amazing."

"That's fantastic to hear. I'm happy for her."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes then we both began talking at once.

"You first," I motioned for him to repeat what he had said.

"I was going to ask if you had heard about the latest event in the social world."

"Which event is this?" I asked him innocently, praying it wasn't anything to do with my current situation.

"Apparently Syaoran Li, heir of the massive Li company, and our fellow ex-high school student, is engaged. The identity of the 'lucky'," he made inverted commas with his fingers, "woman is yet to be revealed." There was a certain twinkle in his eye that made me feel wary, but perhaps he was more relaxed now, and was just being cheeky.

The waiter deposited my wine and a beer for Kilik on the table without a word.

"I was aware, actually." I told him coolly, but with a shrewd grin. He grinned back, but looked questioning. I took a sip of my wine and continued. "Since our families are close friends, I was one of the first to know."

Okay, so the family friendship wasn't the reason I knew, but I wasn't lying. Just bending the truth and omitting a few things.

"So do you know who the lovely lady is?"

I nodded and smiled, but refused to reveal 'her' identity. "But I can tell you one thing, it isn't the woman he's sitting with." He looked over to where I was pointing and grinned at me. "I'd never thought of him as the type to settle down, anyway."

I gave a laugh, and then looked over at Li. "I've known him my whole life, but I've always hated him. Odd, isn't it?"

Kilik shrugged. "What were you going to say before?"

"Oh!" I said with a smile, "I was reading the newspaper the other day, and I saw your name. You've got the case of the biggest scandal around here in a while."

Kilik gave a grim look, "I'm thinking about going into a different area of law after this case. Maybe a judge? Taxation lawyer?" he snorted as he said the last one, obviously holding taxation lawyers (whatever on Mars they did) in contempt, "All these murder cases and stuff are getting on my nerves."

I gave a look of sympathy. "I honestly don't think I could do that kind of thing. Too much pressure."

He laughed.

Suddenly the Hitler look-a-like returned with our food. He placed it on the table with a nod to me, and then recited to us in a bored tone, "The dessert menu will be brought out after you finish your meal. We hope everything is to your liking, and that you enjoy yourselves. Please don't hesitate to ask myself, or any of our other waiters or waitresses, if there is any problems."

After he was out of earshot, Kilik and I burst out laughing.

I looked down at my plate to discover that I had ordered sushi in my haste. I hate sushi. Groaning, I began pushing a piece of it around my plate.

"What's wrong?" Kilik asked me.

"I hate sushi…" I muttered.

"Then why did you order it?"

"I didn't look at what I was pointing to." I replied. Gawd, I was embarrassed.

Laughing, Kilik pushed my plate and the salt, pepper and vase of flowers in the middle of the table out of the way. He pushed his plate into the middle instead, motioning for me to share his food. It was tempura, my absolute favourite.

"Thanks for the gesture, Kilik, but I can't-"

"Eat," he told me. And that was that.

We ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, but we were still hungry when the dessert menu came. We both ordered a slice of cheesecake and a coffee.

"Do you have a ride home?" Kilik asked me as we walked out of the restaurant. At this point I was panicking internally, because there was no way I could just let him drop me off at Li's house… I mean, mansion.

"Um, I'll be fine. I ordered a cab!" I added brightly with a smile.

"Are you sure? I could-"

And then the obnoxious voice of Syaoran Li rang in our ears.

"Sakura, honey!"

I ignored him, and willed him to go away with every atom in my body. But nothing could stop that man on his adventure to ruin and destroy my life.

"Honey-blossom! Sweetheart? Darling, stop ignoring me!"

I wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die. I looked at Kilik then finally turned around.

"What, Li," I said in the harshest voice I could muster.

"Why, love, that's no way to speak to your fiancé!"

I could feel myself going red, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Kilik looked considerably paler.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I replied with mock sincerity.

"It's okay, love." And he leant down and planted a kiss on my lips. And I can't say that I didn't feel a spark, but it isn't my fault I have hormones, just like everyone else. Pfft.

"Did you have a good time with your friend?" he jutted out his chin, pointing to Kilik with it.

"I did, thank you. Did you have a good time with _your_ friend?"

"I did. But its time for us to go home now, darling."

"Kilik can drop me home."

"Now, Saku, we don't want him to go out of his way for us. It would be much more convenient for everyone if you just came home with me. We do live together."

Kilik jumped in at this point, interrupting us. Thank gawd.

"I wouldn't mind dropping her home at all." What a sweet man.

"But I do," Li hissed. Mood swing, or what? Then, the bastard, grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the car. I tried to get free, but his grip is a lot stronger than it looks.

"What is wrong with you?" I screeched at him. Well, if he wanted to make a scene, who was I to stop him? "One minute I'm having a perfectly delightful evening with an old friend who I haven't seen in years, next minute I'm being _manhandled_ by a, dare I say, _jealous_ excuse for a human being, who seems to find it entertaining, and his frigging _duty_, to ruin my life! Get off me!"

Turning around quickly, Li looked at me. "Go say good bye to your friend," he muttered, releasing my wrist, "but I'm still taking you home."

I flounced over to Kilik, with an angry expression on my face. He gave me a worried look, but I forced myself to smile at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It's an arranged marriage. For our parent's companies, and I guess our companies, after a while. It's a business merger of sorts, more than a marriage."

"Its fine, Sakura. I understand."

I smiled, "Thank you." I reached up to hug him, then walked back to Li, waving as I went.

As I arrived at Li's side, I turned around to make sure Kilik had left. He had. I opened my mouth to give Li a piece of my mind, only to have Li cover it. With _his mouth_. I pushed him off me, which is not an easy task, then started to walk home. He didn't try to stop me, or come after me.

Onerous, pig-headed, possessive, idiotic, insulting, detestable, irritating, immature, disgusting, good kisser...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I'm so sorry I took so long with the update! I was on holidays, and I had no motivation. But I worked on this for two days, and it's possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Which is quite sad, really.

I hope you liked it, and the next chapter is back to Hayles!

Luv Ami and Li


	5. The many Faces of Li Syaoran

**All is Fair in Love and Hate.**

**Written by PrEeN and hyperactive cookies.**

**Chapter 5: **The Many faces of Li Syaoran in 'It's raining… Tampons?'.

**Blackmail, n. **extortion by threat of exposure, money demanded in return for concealing a disgraceful secret, hush money.

But this time it was not money, it was co-operation.

The insolence and arrogance of that Goddamn bakka never ceases to amaze me, and I was so ready to give into my desires and strangle the heck out of the bastard. I can not believe that he didn't come after me last night! He made me walk all the way home, _in high heels!_

Just as I was snuggling deeper into Li's ever-so-comfy couch that I had no intention of moving from, my phone started singing that God-for-saken Christmas carol that I knew 'the devil' had put on.

"Damn you Li" I muttered somehow hoping he would here me.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about yours truly would you my dear?" 'it' inquired smugly, laying across the back of the couch, scaring the absolute bejeepers out of me.

"You are 'the devil', Li Syaoran", I stated sitting up and trying to keep my composure, while my God-for-saken phone continued making it's God-for-saken racket. Damn I say God-for-saken a lot!

"Do you say that because of my devilish good looks?" His eyebrows, which I swear had a mind of their own and were so well shaped, raised suggestively. DAMMIT!

I shook my head as if in surrender, not wanting to say something I would regret.

I then grabbed the machine that would not cease its noise and threw it across the room and onto the wall. It smashed and fell to the floor in a pile of complicated electronic crap. Although I couldn't see Li I knew he was shocked.

I buried my head into the pillow. Just as I was about to thank the heavens for their kindness another blasted noise started.

"AAAARRRRGGGH!" I groaned pushing my head deeper into the pillow. "I am _not _getting that!"

I couldn't see him but I knew he was frowning. "IS THAT TOO HARD FOR YOU?" I screamed at him.

His puppy dog eyes came into work and wouldn't stop looking at me. Those damn puppy dog eyes! Why am I so goddamn angry today! I forced myself to look away but he dragged my chin back to look him straight in the eyes.

"Ah ah. Not this time I'm going to my room. If you need me I don't want to know about it!" I yelled running up the stairs and into my sanctuary.

Since there was no way that I was going to be sleeping in the same room with Li, he reluctantly let me have my own which I am unadmitantly grateful for. Throwing myself face-down on the bench I sailed off into a deep slumber.

Syaoran's p.o.v

I allowed a small huff to escape my mouth before I answered the phone in a flat tone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

'Oh shit' My mind cursed. "Hello mother" I instantly switched to my most cheerful voice.

"How are you and Sakura going?" My mother inquired rudely. Translation: 'Have you got her pregnant yet?'.

"We're fine mother" I knew where this was going.

"Good. Well I wanted to come for a visit" 'And there she goes butting in again'. I knew my mother all too well and that this 'visit' wasn't just a 'visit'. This was a 'I just want to stay with you a few _weeks_ and make sure that you guys are having sex so that you give me lots of grandchildren' kind of visit.

"Um mother I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, I mean Sakura is just getting settled into the house and…" I knew that she would insist anyway but this way I could at least tell Sakura that I tried to diswayed her. Hell! I'd tell her that anyway!

"Oh Nonsense, I'll be over tomorrow afternoon" And with that, the conversation ended.

And you wonder why she even bothers to ask me.

Later 

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the eruption ahead. "YOU WHAT?"

"I tried to say no but you know how persuasive my mum is. Please just this once. I will never ask anything else from you again" I pleaded dropping onto my knees and grabbing her hands. I knew that that was a lie.

I put on the puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine. But only for a couple of nights." She gave in easier than I thought. I think I am starting to break the shell!

"Oh and there is one more thing"

"Enlighten me"

"She will expect us to sleep in the same room" I could see the anger burning in her eyes for she gave no answer.

"In the same bed" Her expression changed radically from anger to pure mortification and I think she could have ripped my head off with her own five hands.

"NO WAYY! I WILL NEVER SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU EVEN IF IT WERE TO SAVE MY OWN LIFE!" She screamed piercing the air and my eardrums.

"Please Kurrrraaaaa!" I pleaded, begging even harder, I hated to refuse my mother. "I will never ask anything from you again!"

"You just said that and broke your promise straight away!" Sakura, now sitting upright on her bed, slammed her hands down on the cushiony surface. It was looked so much less dramatic than she meant it to.

"Thank you my dear sweet little blossom!" I replied bubbly, bouncing up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Sakura 

ASSHOLE!

"I did not agree to anything Li Syaoran! Come back here!" I screamed after him. He simply skipped out of the room like a little girl on drugs!

My eye twitched. "Argh. Psychotic little penguin! Ah, who cares I'm tired"

Syaoran 

I slowly opened the door trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty that lay beyond the door. Looking around the already cluttered room, I tried to locate my missing item until my eyes stopped on her bed-side table. I crept as quietly as my feet would let me over to the table. I stopped and reached out to pick up the book. Yes I DO read…not just pornography!

My hands clamped around the hard cover and I brought it to my chest and hugged it very manly-like. I was about to turn around when I glanced a pink book that read 'Sakura's Diary- OPEN AT OWN RISK'. 'Gee I wonder what that is? And that is Sakura trying to be scary! OOHH! I am so TERRIFIED!

Now me, being a very considerate person that always respects girls' privacy, of course took the book, but not before Sakura's hand reached out and grabbed mine. I froze not turning to look at her.

"Don't take that Mr. Huggles, that's mine," The sleep-intoxicated Sakura slurred. She then tugged on my arm and squeezed me into hug. Then she relaxed back into her sleep.

So here I am, stuck in a death embrace with my sleeping wife-to-be with her diary clenched in my hands. As we were face to face I gently blew on her nose. My plan went as… planned and she lifted both her hands to wipe the invisible bug off her face. I mean who needs to hands to itch their nose! I took this opportunity to quickly wriggle away from her. Looking back at her before I walked out, she really was beautiful, so peaceful.

"NO!" She yelled, reaching out and punching the air, "That's my pizza".

I stood there in shook. 'Well that was unexpected'

Later 

_He drove the dagger into her heart and it felt as if he were plunging it into his own. _ My glance dropped down to Sakura's diary. It was just sitting there begging for me to read it. 'Read me, Syaoran. READ ME!'

Giving into my temptations I picked up the book, but I never opened it, well intentionally anyway. I just couldn't bring myself to read all of Sakura's thoughts. It felt wrong. But don't tell Sakura I actually have feelings! I could always pretend that I've read it!

Just as I was about to put it down, half of the book slipped out of my hands. Red tainted water spurted out of the opening onto my crouch. She really wasn't joking when she said 'open at own risk'…

Sakura 

I stumbled down the stairs rubbing my eyes. 'I'm hungry'.

Suddenly I felt something hit me in the head. 'What the crap?' I turned around immediately awake. Looking to the ground I found that it the projectile seemed to be a tampon. Then suddenly a whole bunch.

"Over here my hunny bunch" And yet another tampon comes flying my way.

"What do you want monkey face?" I asked aggressively, turning to face him. "And where the hell are you getting them from?" This was a sight to see. Syaoran was sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the staircase holding a packet of tampons and the biggest grin on his face. If I wasn't about to break his neck I probably would have been **mildly** amused.

"Where do you think? Stop PMS-ing!" He smirked that little smirk that made me want to strangle him to death, or kiss him to death! ARGH!

"Here, I think you need this more than I do" And with that he threw a tampon at me and ran away laughing psychotically.

Just when I thought he was gone he popped his head back from around the hallway. "Oh and by the way I happened to stumble upon this on your bed-side table" I could hardly move when I saw that he pulled out my diary and if it weren't for every fibre of my being wanting to mutilate Li Syaoran I probably wouldn't have been able to.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" My lungs nearly burst as I began chasing Li up the stairs.

He ran into his room locking the door after him. I was very persistent so I stayed there for about half an hour banging on the door and screaming my head off, until I knew that I was getting no where so I walked out of the house.

Staring up at Li's bedroom window it didn't look that high but I soon found out otherwise. Anyway I eventually got up there and I find Syaoran casually looking at me smirking. DAMN THAT FRICKING SMIRK!

"Where is it" I demanded stumbling into the room.

"Oh yeah! It's right over in my desk draw!" The sly dog replied pointing over to his desk.

I quickly rushed over and started searching his draw. "You're lying!" I accused pointing my finger at him.

He just stared at me unbelieving. "No shit…" He then pulled my diary from out of nowhere and waved it around.

"Okay. What do you want?" Was my blunt question.

"Not much. I just, want you to co-operate"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked slowly moving towards the bakka.

"Well for starters when my mum comes you have to play along and act like we're happy and sleep in the same bed as me"

I had a plan but it would require me to do something horrible.

"Well that's not going to be a problem since your so hot" I said seductively. 'Man I cannot believe I am doing this. He is going to see right through me'.

"I knew you'd come 'round" He played along. 'He's so blinded by his own ego that he can't see that I don't mean it. Or do I?'

I was now standing beside his bed so I put one of my fingers on his chest and started drawing circles. My backside came to rest gently on the bed and I was now close enough to grab the diary. Here came the worst of my plan, I had to distract him so I leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. My hand reached across slowly to get the diary so as to not raise suspicion and my other hand was nestled in his hair. It had to seem real didn't it?

A moan quickly escaped his lips as my tongue slid into his mouth. One inch away, and my hand clenched around the book.

I released him from my iron grip only to see him shocked laying under me. "Y-you used me" He whimpered looking hurt.

'Haha that look on his face is priceless'. "AWWE. Is poor wittle Wi going to cwy?" I asked in a baby voice. "At least now you have nothing to blackmail me with".

"Not necessarily" His expression was now incredibly smug.

'WHAT?' "WHAT!" I exclaimed mirroring my thoughts.

"Well I could always go to the media and tell them about our little engagement" He was looking very proud of himself, too proud.

"You wouldn't"

"I would" That damn smirk spread across his face.

"Fine" I gave up and my shoulders slumped.

"By the way" Syaoran said changing his tone. "I wouldn't have read your diary"

I was shocked. Li Syaoran was being sensitive. "That's good to no" I pushed out still not believing my ears.

He grinned, "Due to your little booby trap"

Stupid fricking Li Syaoran and his stupid fricking mood swings!

To Be Continued… 

I am so sorry for such a long wait! I had it finished a while ago but it kept not working when I sent it to ami but anyway here it is now!

Well Thankyou for reading another interesting chapter. Any ideas for later chapters feel free to review them to me and Ami!

Again, sorry about the long wait but I will try and be quicker,

So, Until Next Time,

R+R Love Li and Ami.


End file.
